


Madhouse

by summer164



Series: Madhouse verse [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Multiple Personalities, multiple person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer164/pseuds/summer164
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One body, multiple personalitys. Can Nightwing keep his secret, and for how long. Waring Mental Disorders. First in the Madhouse verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madhouse

Chapter 1 Madhouse

Warnings: Mental Disorders e.g. Multiple personality disorder/dissociative identity disorder.

Background: Dick has multiple personalitys e.g. Talon, Reneagade, Dickie/Robin ect.

Talon - Emotionless, cruel and one of Dick's most aggressive personality. Court of Owls personal.

Reneagade- Appeared when Slade forced Dick to work for him. Cruel but slightly less aggressive than Talon.

Dickie/Owl- A child like personality, sweet and overly cheery. Keeps Dick happy.

Nightwing- is not a personality. Just Dick's super hero personal.

Background 2: When Dick aged 18, left Gotham and moved to Bludhaven. On his first patrol, he was injected with a mind altering drug. The drug failed but caused Dick's personality's to appear in reality.

A/N:Okay so I have had this idea in my head for a while, and I hope you like it. Bold = mind speaking.

Crossover with Young Justice

It was four a.m when Nightwing came home. The hero slipped in to his apartment via the window. And threw himself on the couch. Relaxing gratefully.

Reneagade - "Fuck that was a long patrol."

Dick sighed " I know, I know Rene we're all tried." Dick buried his face in a pillow. The young adult felt a slight tingling go through his body, then a ripping sensation. Groaning he lifted his head and came face to face with Reneagade. Who was grinning down at him.

Reneagade smirked. " God i wish we at least got payed for this."

Dickie -"Then that wouldn't be fair!"

Renegade rolled his eyes. " Shut up Owl."

"Oi!" Dick sat up,wincing at his sore muscles. " Be nice to mini me."

Dickie - "Yeah or I'll Dick, what you did to Slade."

" Fuck!" Reneagade jumped backwards. "You brat he wasn't supposed to know about that. You're lucky that you're not out here or i would gut you like a fish."

Dickie snickered - " You know the rules no killing."

Talon - "He's right. If I can't then you can't. Live with it.".

Dick sighed. " Alright, quit it. You guys are giving me a headache. Now what did Rene do?"

Renegade glared off to the side of the room, muttering quietly.

Talon - " Renegade paid Catwoman to steal some of Slade's equipment." Dick swore, rising off the couch to stand in front of Reneagade.

" What the hell did you do that for?" Dick demanded.

Renegade tilted his head to the side and pretended to think for a second." Hmm revenge, for fun... I was bored?"

Dick groaned and face palmed. " God do you not have any self-persevering skills, at all."

Renegade shrugged, and laid on the couch. " Now where is the fun in that."

Talon - " As much as i hate to agree with Renegade. I admit that it would have been very entertaining."

Renegade nodded his head in response to Talon. " Yeah what he said."

Dick face palmed again and threw his hands up in the air." God I just give up." A comfortable silent fell.

Dickie/Owl- You know Talon has been speaking a lot lately."

Dick paused. " You're right Owl."

Reneagade mumbled from the couch. " Yeah what's up with that."

Dick shook his head. " I don't really care right now, all I care about is sleeping we have to be up in a couple hours anyway."

Renegade yawned. " Wait does this mean no sex."

Dick just walked towards his bedroom," Yes it does, I'm not in the mood for selfcest with myself right now."

Renegade started to protest.

Dick continued walking till he got to his bed. " I don't care, just shut up and get back in to my head."

Renegade pouted." Fine."

Dick shivered as he felt the ripping sensation again. The hero stumbled in to bed. " Night guys." He yawned.

Talon -"Goodnight."

Renegade-" Night"

Dickie-" Nightie night."

End Chapter


End file.
